vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/200809
New tips September 2008 This page is an archive listing tips created in September 2008. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Automatic LaTeX compile and XDVI refresh Keep Seems a bit short, and possibly could be merged to a related tip, but we don't have anything which tries this. JohnBeckett 09:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Filetype.vim Have decided to keep this as a tip (it will have the normal tip template). That is, I have changed my mind from the opinion following. JohnBeckett 08:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ---- This is not really a proposed new tip -- it's a new page intended to provide background on filetype handling. I'm not sure of the best way to handle it, but for consistency I've put TipNew with a dummy tip number at the top (I don't want the ugly TipProposed). It is very useful for those of us doing heavy maintenanace to have a simple tip number to refer to pages, and I don't want to spend the mental effort to worry about whether this page should or should not have a TipNew template. So, please put your efforts into any required fixing of the page itself (add ideas to the comments section at the bottom of the tip). In a few months, it may be time to re-think whether our pages should have tip numbers. --JohnBeckett 01:08, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Paste that line Merge to Short mappings for common tasks? --Fritzophrenic 04:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Agree - merge as above. --JohnBeckett 01:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Done. --Fritzophrenic 21:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Use t(till) to delete text in a line Merged to Tutorial. JohnBeckett 07:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Merge somewhere. I'm thinking of keeping the material in Best Tips (after cleaning it up), and have that as a place to put simple tips for newcomers. Or, maybe use Tutorial Commands for that. Perhaps put the "delete till" content from this new tip there. I don't see any reason to keep the proposed new tip title "Use t(till)..." because it's not something you would search for. --JohnBeckett 01:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. Merge to Tutorial Commands, and also mention t's friends: f, F, T, ',', and ';'. --Fritzophrenic 21:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Vim key bindings for Firefox Merged to VimTip317. The proposed new tip simply had a link to Vimperator, a short quote from the Vimperator web page, and a statement that it is great. The same info was already in 317, but I have drastically reworded 317 so Vimperator is featured, and the old tip is given after a warning that it is probably obsolete. I also cleaned up some of the comments which were definitely obsolete. 317 originally had the title Mozilla Vim Keybindings. I deleted the proposed new tip, then moved 317 to use its title (so the history is kept). So, 317 has replaced the proposed new tip. :Keep. Not really a Vim tip per se, but of great interest to a lot of Vim users (though not to Opera fans like me ;-)). --Fritzophrenic 21:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if keeping is a good move. I'll think more on this soon, but I will try hard to avoid a precedent where people can make a tip saying "X is good". See Mozilla Vim Keybindings for one merge candidate. JohnBeckett 09:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed